


your body's built just like a weapon and you're using it

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh. Do you want someone to hear us?”</p><p>Title taken from Move Your Body by My Darkest Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body's built just like a weapon and you're using it

“Shh. Do you want someone to hear us?”

Buster doesn't. Buster also doesn't want this to stop so he doesn't object when Pence's hand comes up and covers his mouth. When Pence's hips grind forward against his ass, Buster gives a moan, body shuddering. Pence's hand, previously pressed against Buster's chest to draw him close, smooths downward over Buster's abs. His fingers tease at the waist of Buster's shorts, a tease that makes Buster whimper.

There's a bite to his ear and then his neck, Hunter's tongue soothing the sting. He's whispering things into Buster's ear as he jerks him off, hips still grinding against Buster's ass, telling Buster how hot he is and how hard it is for Hunter to control himself in the clubhouse when Buster walks around shirtless like this. How sometimes Hunter wants to just shove him into his locker chair and drop to his knees, blow Buster in front of everyone.

“I bet you'd let me do it, too. I know how much you like my mouth. You wouldn't be able to resist.” Hunter laughs, raspy. “I'd finally get to show someone all the pretty noises I can get you to make. The ones you want so badly to make right now. It'll have to wait though, til later, til we get to the hotel. Gotta be quiet for now so we don't get caught.”

The thought that someone could walk in on them at any moment, in the dark recesses of the team showers, makes Buster mewl against Hunter's hand and come in his shorts. He slouches back against his lover, panting harshly. His legs are shaking and he feels like he can barely stand up. He doesn't have to, because Hunter's hand plants itself on his shoulder and gently pushes down until Buster is on his knees. Hunter leans back against the wall, undoes his jeans and gives Buster a smug look as he tugs his cock out and starts jerking in slow strokes.

“C'mon baby... show me what you can do with that mouth.” Hunter grins. The grin is wiped from his face when Buster deep throats him in one go. Hunter groans before catching himself and instead he slides a hand into Buster's hair, tugging gently. “Good boy...”


End file.
